


Passion Fruit

by LilsJ



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April 2019, Day 7, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilsJ/pseuds/LilsJ
Summary: Day 7 of Adrinette April 2019 : Sweet Tooth





	Passion Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> The only one I was able to do, oops

If there was one activity that Marinette loved, it had to be baking. Ever since she was a little girl, she loved the mixing, the pouring, the tasting. Maybe it was because she was the daughter of bakers, maybe it was because she loved sweets, but Marinette simply adored baking. It was relaxing and it gave her an excuse to spoil her friends.

Today was no different. Like every Sunday morning, she helped her parents bake the sweets for their bakery. There was always a line for cookies, macarons, tarts, cakes, and other sweet treats. The Dupain-Cheng bakery was always buzzing with happy customers. Marinette greeted, seated and served the people of Paris with a smile. She liked helping her parents. She liked talking to everyone.

At around 3, the bakery finally began to clear out. A few people came in, getting a coffee and a croissant, but it was overall empty, giving the girl a chance to catch her breath. And she most definitely needed that half a second to recompose herself, as the door chimed for another customer, announcing the arrival of Adrien Agreste, _the_ Adrien Agreste. Surprisingly, he was alone, no bodyguard, no friends. It was just him and himself.

“Hello, Marinette! I was wondering if you had any croissants left?”

“A-Adrien!” Marinette took a deep breath. ‘Calm down, just talk to him like a normal person,’ she told herself. “We don't have any fresh ones, but if you have a few minutes to wait, you can come upstairs and have one fresh out of the oven. Of course,” Marinette grinned a sheepish grin, “if you want!”

Adrien thought about it for a moment, glancing back towards the glass door, before nodding vigorously. “Of course. I’m sure my dad won't mind me coming home a few minutes later.”

Both teenagers ran up to where the Dupain-Chengs lived, crashing down in the kitchen. Marinette’s father glanced at the two, shooting them a questioning look, before sighing. Their smiles spoke a million words, to which Mr. Dupain simply shook his head, also smiling. He knew how much Adrien loved the bakery goods. He also knew that the boy didn't often get a chance to snack of the goods, given his strict diet. Marinette had already explained in details how Mr. Agreste needed to know everything that his son ate, making sure he stayed properly nourished. The model didn't need the extra calories a croissant would give him.

“The croissants won't be ready for another half hour, kids. We do, however, have other sweets if you like.”

Marinette turned to the counter to where a tray of macarons sat. They formed a gorgeous rainbow. Red strawberry, pink raspberry, orange citrus, yellow lemon, green matcha, blue blueberry, indigo passion fruit and violet cassis flavored macarons colored the room, catching the eye of both teenagers. Adrien hesitated a moment, but as Marinette got up and walked towards the sweets, he jumped off his stool, happily making his way towards his friend. Instinctively, he picked up an indigo one and brought it to his mouth. It melted, as did he.

“These are my favorites, you know?”

“I know.” Adrien shot Marinette a confused look. “I mean, oh really? I think you’ve told me once before, though. That’s how I know.”

Adrien simply shrugged, biting into another macaron. It made sense, given that he sure did love expressing his love for passion fruit macarons. There was no use keeping that information to himself. He most definitely liked reminding Natalie in hopes of getting okay to bite into a sweet fruity treat. It didn't often work, but when it did, Adrien was jumping with joy. “I would love to be able to make these. If I knew how to make them, I wouldn't have to keep asking people to sneak me some.” Adrien slumped his shoulders, sighing. “But I’m sure they’re really hard to make, though.”

“Not really. We can make some together if you want.”

The blond turned to Marinette, unsure how to answer. The girl simply grinned, a raspberry treat between her teeth. She pointed to the ingredients still sitting on the counter. There were all sorts of bags lying around, all containing ingredients that Adrien didn't know the name of.

“I'm not sure I can-”

“C’mon, it’ll be fun! I’m sure you'll do amazing. You're amazing at everything, afterall.”

Marinette winked at the blond before making her way to the multiple ingredients. Adrien could feel a blush creep up the nape of his neck. He’d never had anyone wink at him like that. He especially never had Marinette wink at him, Marinette who was always so shy around him. But, who was he to deny the offer of a free baking lesson?

“Alright, first step: we mix the almond flour, the powdered sugar and a bit of salt. The salt,” Marinette clarified, “is to make the taste really pop. But you don't want to put a lot, or it won't be good. This much will be enough.”

Adrien stared at her as she poured the first ingredient into a big bowl. It was fascinating, really. It seemed so effortless, something he probably would never be able to achieve in his lifetime. At least, that’s what he thought until this moment where Marinette handed him a measuring cup, asking him to go scoop up a cup of almond flour. The boy’s relaxed face suddenly tensed up before putting on his best serious face. He held the metal utensil up as if it were a prized possession, a weapon, the key to unlocking the valuable of life.

“This is the moment of truth, Agreste. This is the moment where you know you can be helpful or not.” Adrien took a deep breath before marching towards the bag of flour as Marinette giggled at his ridiculousness. She stirred the powders together as Adrien poured slowly, making sure nothing went floating away. They made a good team.

“Next step is to whip the egg whites. If you could help me break some eggs, that would be very helpful.”

Adrien was eager to help. He followed every direction, separating the egg whites from the yolks. He did like Marinette, yet she made it seem so much easier than it really was. Never did she break the yolk, drop it, let it slip between her fingers or fall out of the eggshell. Adrien had to try over and over again, go slowly, while Marinette did it as if it were the easiest thing in this world. Yet, the boy never gave up, always cheered up by Marinette’s kind words. She was the best.

When they finished that, they moved on to the next step. Adrien added a few drops of vanilla and of food coloring, making the eggs a beautiful indigo color. He was quite proud of his little contribution, getting a few more encouragements from his friend’s behalf. Then, he slowly added the mixed powders to the egg mix, all while Marinette mixed, turning the fluffy egg white over and over again, blending in the flour.

As Adrien got to half of the powder mix, Marinette stopped, handing him the spatula had been using. Confused, Adrien took it, unsure as to what she was expecting from him. She was just smiling, stepping away from their half finished creation. Carefully, she placed her hand over Adrien’s guiding him towards the bowl. Together, they stirred the fluff around. Then, Adrien was doing it alone. He was stirring at a constant pace as Marinette added the rest of the flour. For once, Adrien felt like he was doing something right.

Together, they made it to the end of the recipe: they made the passion fruit buttercream, baked the macarons, filled them with said buttercream and put them to rest. Adrien had to resist not biting into one immediately. He didn't want to be scolded by Marinette who had already warned him that they would only be truly ready 24 hours later. At least she was kind enough to pack up a few of the already made ones for him, handing him the cute little paper bag.

“I’ll bring these to you tomorrow, promise. And I hope we’ll get to bake together again some time,” Marinette beamed, walking Adrien to the door. It was getting late, and his father was probably wondering where his son was. Natalie had tried calling him on multiple occasions, but Adrien simply ignored her. But he had to get home now, before a police search was signaled. He rather not get in trouble.

Adrien smiled at Marinette, holding the baggie to his chest. “Most definitely! I had a lot of fun today! Thank you. I never baked before, so this was a wonderful experience.”

Adrien gasped as Marinette pulled him in a hug. He most definitely was not used to this kind of contact. But he let himself be tempted, hugging the girl back. It was warm. It was comfortable. It was everything Adrien had ever craved. It was so innocent, yet intimate. When was the last time someone had hugged him?

Marinette buried her nose in Adrien’s shoulder, still holding him close. “You can come back anytime you want. We can make passion fruit macarons whenever you want. Or any other sweet treat you like, for that matter.” Those were the last words she whispered into his shirt before letting him go and waving him good bye as the boy made his way out. Both were already excited for their next baking session.


End file.
